


Blinded Eyes See The Truth

by Kymiex



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied Torture, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Blood, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymiex/pseuds/Kymiex
Summary: All of the egos have stories to tell.. Some are just more interesting than others.





	Blinded Eyes See The Truth

It's not rare for a new ego to just simply pop into being one day and linger for a week or so before they disappear. Mark will say something that gives the fandom an idea, and that's all it takes- Those are the ones that fade out of existence without much fanfare. 

There are other that stick around a little longer- Being born of a game or series has a bit more staying power than a simple idea within the fandom. Mumflr Fumperdink being one of the latest examples. 

The oldest egos are the most powerful- Wilford Warfstashe, and Darkiplier, of course. King of the Squirrels, surprisingly, also falls into this category, though if he has the same kind of power as the two heads of Egos, Inc., he doesn't show it, preferring to seclude himself with his squirrels and innumerable jars of peanut butter- Though the chance to almond butter when Ethan came along was instantaneous and slightly suspicious. 

There are other egos that should have faded, probably, being in only one or two videos, but.. The fans gave them the power they needed to become permanent, to varying degrees of success. 

Examples, of course, are The Googles- Google Blue was supposed to be a one-off video, a collaboration with Matthias, but the fans adored him, to the point that he became second in power only to the heads of Egos, Inc. 

Darkiplier was quick to recruit the murderous android to his side, aided by Wilford's indifference toward technology. 

The Host was another example- Though, his story is a bit more.. Complicated.

The Host didn't start out his existence as he is now. He started out as another ego- The Author. A demented writer who could make the things he wrote come true. 

Armed with a baseball bat and a twisted mind, he terrorized the subjects of his stories, until.. Until one of them decided to fight back. The encounter left him alone and bleeding on the floor of a locked room, crying and screaming for help.

Help wasn't exactly what found him.

The Author heard the soft tap of shoes on concrete, and felt the icy grip of Death on his shoulder. When he looked up at the grim reaper that had come to take him, though, he was met with a familiar face and a deep, unnatural voice. 

"I've come to make you an offer. One it would be in your best interest to take, if you want to live.."

"Wh-who are you? I-I didn't write you in here!"

The chuckle that rumbled from the intruder's chest sent shivers through Author's spine. 

"No, you didn't. But I dare say you could, couldn't you..? With the power you have, you could control anything you set your mind to.. How delicious that power must be. Is it any wonder you thought you were indestructible?"

This must be the Devil himself, the Author thought to himself, and he hissed in pain as his shoulder throbbed in agony. 

"Y-your offer- What is it?"

The man in the suit smiled, a dark thing that didn't reach his eyes. 

"I can offer you more power. Better control over it. I can give you anything."

The Author could've sworn- Just for a moment- The there was another image of the man in the suit, locked in a silent scream of rage. Then it was gone, and the Author thought he must've been hallucinating. 

"And in return..? What do you get out of this deal?" 

"In return, you stay close to me. If I have need for your power, you will be there to offer it to me."

The pain in his shoulder wrenched another scream of pain from him, and the Author nodded, whimpering. "I'll do it! Just- Please, help me."

The man in the suit smiled. 

"A wise decision."

He stood to his full height, taking a moment to straighten his suit. 

"And all it will cost you is your eyes."

"W-what?"

 

Technically, the Author died that night, and the Host was born from the wreckage of a broken man. 

 

Darkiplier turned up the following morning accompanied by a man in a trenchcoat. The newest ego never left Dark's side, always trailing along behind him, whispering prophecies only Dark could hear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I'm working on in my spare time, and I'm not sure how it's gonna play out yet. Let me know if you like it!


End file.
